Ares Pinyin
by Skybound Kasumi
Summary: Inspired by Code Geass, this is the story about a 15 year old named Nobu Hanagawa who gets forced into an adventure that will uncover the greatest secrets to life after saving a strange girl from being killed.
1. Time of the Ares 01

Ares Pinyin 01

Cast:

Nobu Hanagawa

Hanuko Hanagawa

Yukino

Mindgate

Daniel Garrette

Nature

Written by: Skybound Kasumi

Copyrighted by Skybound Kasumi

_(__Opening Narration)_

Nobu: What is life? Some vast subconscious territory that connects souls? Is it just a world that we visit until we reach a new one? I want to know, damn it. Damn it all!

**Title: Time of the Ares 01**

_(Nobu's Room)_

Nobu: _(He woke up to his alarm clock, not switching it off, sitting up and staring forward)_ I had that dream again. The dream of dinosaurs, and cavemen. Evolution. God. Then came humanity. I saw myself. The end.

Hanuko: _(Pounding on the door)_ Nobu! Turn of your alarm clock! I can't deal with this every morning!

Nobu: If you don't like it than try closing the door to your room for once!

Hanuko: I do! At night, but then I wake up, open the door, and hear that annoying buzzing!

Nobu: Sister... you're a pain in my ass.

_(Dining Room)_

Nobu: _(Sat the table eating his breakfast at a fast rate)_

Hanuko: You don't have to eat like that. There's something called "savoring the taste" you know.

Nobu: Can't talk. Eating.

Hanuko: Nobu, you could be a little more appreciative that we have our house. If it wasn't for me taking response-ability when dad went into the reserve and when mom and dad chose to divorce-

Nobu: _(He stopped eating and there was utter silence)_

Hanuko: I'm sorry. I didn't mean-

Nobu: _(He stood up)_ Just because you can handle it well, doesn't mean I can too._ (He walked out of the house)_

Hanuko: Hanuko Hanagawa. Age, 25. Older sister of Nobu Hanagawa. Nobu Hanagawa. Age, 15. Younger brother of Hanuko Hanagawa. Just got to remember that.

_(Outside Environment)_

Nobu: _(Opened garage, sat on motorcycle, and started riding around the neighborhood. While he was riding, he saw a teenage girl being chased by a strange man)_ What?

Daniel: Stop her!

Yukino: It's not like I've done anything wrong! _(She tripped and fell)_

Daniel: _(He stood in front of her and pointed a gun at her head)_ You know what happens to little girls that mess with men like me, bitch?

Yukino: I am not a bitch! You monster!

Daniel: That's it! _(He reached for the trigger)_

Yukino: _(She thought)_ My life... is over.

Nobu: _(Just as Daniel was about to pull the trigger, he turned around and hit Daniel with his motorcycle)_

Yukino:_ (Just stared)_

Nobu: Are you going to get on or what? _(He opened his hand to her)_

Yukino: _(She grabbed his hand and sat on the motorcycle with him)_

Nobu: _(He drove off not looking back) _Are you alright?

Yukino: I'm... fine.

Nobu: So, why would a man like that be out to kill a cute girl like yourself?

Yukino: Cute, huh? Compared to him and the others, I'm not cute. I'm just a nuisance. That man's name is Daniel Garrette. He's from the mafia.

Nobu: Mafia? _(He began thinking)_ By helping this girl, that means I've become a target of the mafia! This is not good!

Yukino: If you want to just drop me, I don't mind. I'm used to it by-

Nobu: Don't be stupid. A pretty girl like you shouldn't throw her life away.

Yukino: You're different.

Nobu: I know I am. _(He drove onward)_

_(Dark Room)_

Mindgate: _(His eyes are the only thing visible) _Daniel Garrette, you screw up.

Daniel: Sir, it's not my fault! It was that-

Mindgate: Boy. I know. But you let him get away with our target! Remind me, what was your mission?

Daniel: Mission: Girl in Blood. Objective: Kill and return her body here.

Mindgate: And you did not succeed! You incompetent moron!

Daniel: Sir!

Mindgate: You screwed up too many times. Here's a new mission for you. The name of your mission is Seek at Will. Objective: Capture the boy and the girl and return them here.

Daniel: But I have no idea where they are now-

Mindgate: Just do what I say! This is your last chance! If you mess up this one last time, I will Sacrifice you!

Daniel: No!

Mindgate: Then maybe you'll succeed this time. Now, go.

Daniel: _(He turned around and walked away)_ Whatever you say... Mindgate.

_(Mall)_

Nobu: (He gets off his motorcycle and takes the keys out)

Yukino: What are we doing here!?

Nobu: I'm bummed.

Yukino: So what does that have to do with anything!?

Nobu: I shop when I'm bummed.

Yukino: But what about the...! Fine, but if that man is still chasing us, then this is a bad idea.

Nobu: I know. I know.

_(Mall Montage)_

Yukino: Hey, thank you for saving me.

Nobu: Not a problem. But it would be nice if I could get your name.

Yukino: Yukino.

Nobu: Just Yukino? Not a last name?

Yukino: I hate my last name. It's too common.

Nobu: I see.

Yukino: Well, what about you Mr. Hit and Run?

Nobu: Nobu.

Yukino: No last name either?

Nobu: No. You won't tell me yours!

Yukino: Well, mine is common so you should figure it out!

Nobu: Then you'll have to figure my name out too!

Yukino: Nobu... people are staring.

Nobu: Oh... Shi-

Yukino: Knock it off you knuckle head!

_(Mall)_

Yukino: Wow. I've never had that much fun at a mall before.

Nobu: Then we should go together more often. After all, a big part of life is socializing.

Yukino I know... but we stayed far past closing time.

Nobu: I tend to do that on days that I'm bummed. (He went to put his keys in the motorcycle's ignition when he noticed the tires were popped by needles) What the hell!?

Yukino: Who would do this?

Daniel: Daniel Garrette would.

Yukino: You ass-

Nobu: _(Holds onto Yukino) _Yukino, calm down.

Yukino: Why should I when that monster killed my parents!

Nobu: What?

Daniel: All to keep the secret. Change of plans. Instead of just killing you, I'm going to capture you and your new accomplice. You'll most likely be sacrificed to nature. It's either you two or me.

Nobu: Sacrificed... to nature?

Yukino: _(She sat down next to the tire)_ I'll never go! Right, Nobu!?

Nobu: What does he mean by "sacrificed to nature." He's not really in the mafia is he!?

Daniel: Wait a minute. She said I was from the mafia? Far from it. You know nothing therefore I don't have to bring you back anyway. Nature will be upset, but Mindgate will be pleased.

Nobu: Mindgate?

Yukino: _(She picked up a needle and stood up)_ Daniel Garrette, I will never lose to the likes of you. You can hunt me all you want, but you will never win. So you might as well die! _(She threw the needle at Daniel hitting his left shoulder)_

Daniel: You bitch! _(He tried pulling it out with his right hand)_

Yukino: Come on! _(She grabbed Nobu's hand and ran with him)_

Daniel: _(Pulled the needle out) _You can't get away that easy! _(Chased after them)_

Yukino: _(She held onto Nobu and jumped into the mall through a window. The alarms went off)_

Nobu: Yukino! The police will be here soon!

Yukino: Good! _(She let go of him and ran out of the store and into the main part of the mall)_

Nobu: Yukino! Wait! _(He ran out of the store, but stopped because he couldn't find her)_ Damn it. Yukino, where are you?

Daniel: _(Pointed his gun at Nobu)_ Since I don't have to capture you, I can just kill you.

Nobu: Tell me, Daniel, how many rounds does your gun have?

Daniel: Six, of course.

Nobu: When was the last time that you reloaded?

Daniel: What? I don't remember. Now what type of stupid-

Nobu: Then is it possible that your gun has no bullets in it.

Daniel: Don't push your luck you-

Nobu: This yelling just means that your nervous. You're afraid that I might be right.

Daniel: You son of a-

Nobu: _(He kicked backwards causing Daniel to fall to the ground and pull the trigger. It had missed his head, and he ran) _You better check those bullets, wannabe!

Daniel: _(He looked at his rounds and saw that was his last bullet)_ Why that bastard! _(He threw his gun aside)_ So be it. This will just be a lot more fun. _(He put on a sinister smirk)_

_(Hanagawa front yard)_

Hanuko: _(Left the house and entered her car) _Nobu's not home yet. Maybe he's at the mall again. He should be home soon, but just to be sure, I better check. _(She drove off in search of Nobu)_

_(Mall)_

Yukino: _(She hid inside a Kiosk for antique knives. She took a few knives and equipped herself with them)_ Hopefully I won't have to use these.

Nobu: Yukino! _(He called her name as he was running)_

Yukino: That's Nobu.

Nobu: Yukino, where are-

Yukino: _(She grabbed Nobu as he ran passed the kiosk she was in and hide him with her)_ Nobu, shut up. He's after us, or have you forgotten.

Nobu: I know, but I gave us some time to get out of here. I tricked him, and now he's on the far end of the mall.

Daniel: Or he's right here! _(He grabbed Yukino and jumped away, near the edge of a fence that showed the first floor)_

Yukino: Nobu!

Nobu: Garrette, let her go!

Daniel: Don't be so rash. If you want, I could just drop her to her death.

Nobu: But then you'd fail your mission!

Daniel: Come now. I could finish it with her dead or alive. It's not like my mission was specified on status. I'll kill her if I have to, and frankly, dead is a lot easier than alive.

Yukino: _(Grabbed a knife) _Oh really!? _(She stabbed his ribs and made a run for it as he let go)_

Daniel: Damn you, you bitch!

Yukino: Wow. What language. Damn. Bitch. You definitely need a better vocabulary.

Daniel: _(He pulled the knife out of himself)_ Do you honestly think I'm going to lose to the likes of you people. Water! Heal me!

Nobu: What is he talking about?

Daniel:_ (All of a sudden, his wounds started to heal instantly)_

Nobu: What the hell? How did he do that!?

Yukino: He didn't.

Nobu: What? You know about this?

Yukino: Far too much. That's why he's after me. Him and Mindgate.

Nobu: Can't you just tell me who or what Mindgate is?

Yukino: I'm afraid I don't have time. _(Two knives fell out of her pockets)_

Daniel: So, you had a bunch of knives with you. Clever, but I should have expected that. I've been playing games with a gun. I should have done this in the beginning. Air! Levitate for me! _(All of a sudden a gust of wind came and levitated the three knives in the air)_ Air! Kill the boy! _(The knives started floating fast at Nobu)_

Yukino: Nobu!! _(She stood in front of him and got stabbed in the left shoulder, chest, and right cheek. She fell to the ground)_

Nobu: _(Looked shocked) _Yukino!!_ (He grabbed her just as she almost hit the ground)_ Yukino! Why did you do that!?

Yukino: Because... I didn't want... you to die... _(Dies)_

Daniel: How cheesy. Young kids like you act like something out of a corny soap opera. It makes me sick. Well, now my job should be easier. Step aside boy or you will share the same fate.

Nobu: Yukino... Yukino..._ (He put his hand to her face so he could close her eyes, when he felt breathing)_ Breathing?_ (He started thinking) _She's still breathing._ (He took another knife out of her pocket and stood up with a demonic look on his face)_

Daniel: What's with you boy? Step out of the way.

Nobu: No.

Daniel: I see. In that case, I'll just have to kill you too.

Nobu: Fat chance! _(He threw the knife at Daniel)_

Daniel:_ (Caught the knife)_ Please. I'm used to this now. You can't kill me with a knife.

Nobu: _(Ran while the knife was thrown)_ But what about with my fist!? _(He punched Daniel and Daniel fell over the fence landing the edge of a kiosk table. His blood spilled from the top of his head to the floor as Nobu watched)_ That bastard. He's dead. And I killed him. That means I'm going to hell when I die.

Nature: I would not be so sure about that. _(A goddess like figure appeared in front of Nobu)_

Nobu: Am I dreaming or something?

Nature: This is not a dream. There are many secrets to life which you do not understand yet. I have a feeling you do not want your new friend to die here. I will call upon Water to heal her wounds if you do one thing for me.

Nobu: What is it you desire?

Nature: I am being hurt by the one called Mindgate. If you can't stop him in time, I will die and this world along with the next will no longer be in existence.

Nobu: I accept.

Nature: So be it. I command Water, Earth, Air, and Fire are with you now. This is the whim of Nature, a goddess.

Nobu: So... you are Nature..._ (Water came and surrounded Yukino. As soon as the water evaporated, Yukino opened her eyes and Nature disappeared) _Nature! Where did you go!?

Yukino: _(Sat up)_ I'm.. healed?

Nobu: Yukino! _(Ran to her) _You're alive!

Yukino: I know. Thank you.

Nobu: I didn't do it. It was Water.

Yukino: Water? So you know more now...

Nobu: What?

Yukino: Nobu, do you know what you've gotten into?

Nobu: No. What?

Yukino: You got into an adventure that can tear apart the fabric of time.

Nobu: So that's what..._ (He grabbed onto Yukino and walked out. He put Yukino on his motorcycle as he pushed it home. Halfway through the ride home, he saw police cars heading toward the direction they came from)_

Yukino: Don't you think those police men are a little late?

Nobu: Very...

Ending Narration by Nobu: So this is what I've gotten into. My dreams of the past, my existence in the present. Now, this is going to be my future. I have met Nature herself along with Water and Air. Soon I will meet Earth and Fire. If this is what my meaning in life is, than does that mean life up until now was a lie?

**Preview for New Faces, New Problems 02**

Hanuko: What the hell!? I drive all this way to pick up my little brother and all I see are a bunch of police cars and broken windows! I swear, if my brother did this, he's in a load of hell! HELL!!


	2. New Faces, New Problems 02

Ares Pinyin 02

Nobu Hanagawa

Yukino

Hanuko Hanagawa

Detective Hunning

Jonah Sound

Daniel Garrette

policeman

teenage boy

Written by: Skybound Kasumi

Copyrighted by: Skybound Kasumi

_(Outside environment)_

Hanuko: _(Driving to the mall)_ I'm tired of doing this. The usual always happens. I have to drive my sorry ass to pick up my irresponsible brother. But I guess it always is my fault since I always bring up mom and dad. _(She drives past Nobu without realizing it)_

Nobu: Hanuko...

Yukino: Who's Hanuko?

Nobu: She's my older sister. She always comes to pick me up, but never notices me walking home. You'd think she'd catch on by now.

Yukino: She must have blinders on or something.

Nobu: I think she does.

Yukino: How sad.

Hanuko: _(When she makes it to the mall, she sees a set of police cars with their lights on in front of the mall) _What the hell?

**Title: New Faces, New Problems 02**

Hanuko: _(Walks up to a policeman)_ Excuse me, I need to know, what happened here?

Policeman 1: Sorry, it's classified information.

Hanuko: I doubt that somehow.

Policeman 1: Nobody ever believes me. As it turns out, there was some break in and murder. The detective should be showing up soon.

Hanuko: Detective? Now I need to see. _(She walked into the mall. Looking around, she went down the escalator and walked forward until she saw a bloody dead body surrounded by strips of tape saying "do not cross." She covered her mouth trying not to vomit)_

Hunning: If you can't stand the sight, then you shouldn't be here.

Jonah: Listen to Detective Hunning, civilian.

Hanuko: So that's Detective Hunning?

Jonah: Guided by his entourage Jonah Sound

Hanuko: Jonah Sound? I feel bad for your family to have such a corny last name.

Jonah: Don't insult an officer of the law miss!

Hanuko: Why? You're so cute when you feel insulted.

Jonah: Uh... what? _(He started blushing)_

Hanuko: And your blushing too. How cute.

Hunning: Jonah! Stop your little love affair and help me get a blood sample!

Jonah: Right away sir! _(Runs to Hunning)_

Hunning: Now, we just need to identify this person, but first we must identify the murderer. Ask the guards if the security cameras were running.

Jonah: Yes sir!_ (He ran off)_

Hunning: This is just depressing. This person looks so young compared to a 37 year old like me.

_(Hanagawa house)_

Nobu: _(He opened the garage and moved Yukino and the motorcycle into the garage)_ Well, this is where I live.

Yukino: You live in a garage?

Nobu: No. The house to the garage. _(He removed the flat tires and replaced them with new tires)_ There we go. Would you like me to give you a tour of my wonderful Abode?

Yukino: Sure.

_(Mall)_

Hunning: _(He enters the surveillance room with Jonah and Hanuko)_ Jonah, I need you to go back to headquarters and deliver this blood sample to our scientists. _(He hands Jonah the vile)_

Jonah: Yes sir. Right away, sir. _(As he walks away, he mutters under his breath) _Not even a thank you. Why can't he do this stuff himself. The lazy bastard.

Hanuko: He seems so innocent for a cop.

Hunning: Why are you here?

Hanuko: I need to know if my brother was involved.

Hunning: You know you shouldn't be here.

Hanuko: Too bad. I'm worrying about my brother. Even if it means jail time, I'm staying.

Hunning: So be it. _(He sat down and started watching the tapes)_

Hanuko: _(She sat down as well and began thinking)_ Brother, please be okay.

_(Hanagawa House)_

Nobu:_ (He opened the door to his room)_ This is my room.

Yukino: _(She entered and looked around)_ Nobu, it's messy in here. Don't you know how to clean?

Nobu: Hey! I cleaned!

Yukino: Then why is there a sock in the middle of the flo- _(She tripped over a sock and started falling)_

Nobu: Watch out Yuki- _(he ran and slipped over a sock as well. Yukino landed on her back on the bed and Nobu landed on top of her. There was utter silence from both of them)_

Yukino: So, when do you plan on moving?

Nobu: Huh?

Yukino: Are you horny or something? _(She kicked Nobu off of him and he fell onto the floor)_

Nobu: What was that for!?

Yukino: How old are you anyway!?

Nobu: Fifteen.

Yukino: Well, at least we're not far apart in age since I'm also fifteen.

Nobu: What does this have to do with anything?

Yukino: Don't try to take advantage of me ever again! _(Walked out of his room)_

Nobu: But I didn't mean too!

Yukino: _(She sat on the couch in the family room) _Gees.

Nobu: _(Walked up to her)_ I'm sorry. I just slipped over my sock.

Yukino: It's ok. As long as you learn to clean.

Nobu: But I do know how to-

Yukino: _(Throws a pillow at Nobu's face)_ If you know how to clean, then clean that up!

Nobu: _(Smirks)_ With pleasure. _(Throws the pillow at Yukino's face)_

Yukino: What was that for!? _(Soon they start throwing pillows at each other rapidly)_

_(Mall)_

Hanuko: _(Yawned as she fell asleep in her chair)_

Hunning: _(He looked at Hanuko)_ Now isn't that cute. _(He went back to the monitors. Just as he did, he caught a girl break into the mall with a boy on surveillance) _Wait a minute. _(There he saw the whole thing. The man coming in and attempt to murder the to. It was all up to the part where the boy pushed him over) _Now if only we could print. That boy better not be her little brother. _(He rewound, but was caught by something else. He suddenly noticed the floating knives)_ What? _(He fast forwarded it, and caught a strange light figure talking to Nobu)_ What the devil is going on here? _(He turned on his walkie)_ This is Detective Hunning. I have the suspects on footage. I need an artist to render the suspects. _(He stared at the monitor and rewound it)_ There's no way I can let anyone know what I just witnessed. I'll have to delete the footage when the artist is done.

Hanuko: _(Woke up)_ I'm tired. I better go home. _(She walked out of her seat and walked out without realizing the detective was there)_

Hunning: She must be needed home.

_(Hanagawa House)_

Hanuko: _(Enters the house and locks the door)_ Nobu, you better be home!

Nobu: I'm home! _(Throwing pillows)_

Hanuko: What's that noise!?

Nobu: I'm just throwing pillows at Yukino!

Yukino: And I'm throwing pillows at Nobu!

Hanuko: Yukino!? Who's Yukino!?

Yukino:_ (They both stop throwing pillows at each other)_ I'm Yukino. You must be Nobu's older sister. It's nice to meet you.

Nobu: So much for first impressions.

Yukino: _(Smacks Nobu with a pillow)_

Nobu: What the hell!?

Hanuko: I see. Are you staying the night.

Yukino: I think I am. Where can I sleep.

Hanuko: Definitely not my brother's room. I don't trust him alone at night with a boy.

Yukino: How come? A sister would be more understanding.

Hanuko: _(She remembered the face of a guy from her past)_ I just don't trust him!

Nobu: Really harsh older sister.

_(Hunning Office)_

Jonah: _(Steps into Detective Hunning's office with coffee)_ I brought you some coffee.

Hunning: Just set it on my desk.

Jonah: Yes, sir. _(He places the coffee on the table)_

Hunning: Jonah, have the scientists identified the victim yet?

Jonah: Yes, they have. It was surprising with how fast they were able to identify his body. His name is Daniel Garrette. He was a social worker, but quit his job six months ago. He went missing soon after even though people say they saw him lingering around a girl.

Hunning: A girl? Would the girl happen to be-

Jonah: I don't know what this girl looks like. All I know is that it was a girl.

Hunning: I think I know who it was. She's one of the suspects. _(He puts the artist's renderings of Yukino and Nobu on the table)_ Now, these two were caught on camera. However, the girl didn't kill Garrette. She used self-defense, but she didn't kill him. She's just lucky we're in a state where it's against the law to defend yourself against theft and hit men.

Jonah: You're absolutely right.

Hunning: As for the boy, it might have been defense, but he killed Garrette. He is a murder and therefore can be apprehended if we can identify him and get a confession out of him.

Jonah: I see. I'll be on the look out for this boy. _(As he walked out, he stopped and looked at Hunning)_ Detective Hunning, if he's just a boy, than can we really arrest him?

Hunning: Yes.

Jonah: Alright then, sir. _(He walked out)_

Hunning: I swear, kids these days.

_(Police Headquarters)_

Jonah: _(Walked in the hallway thinking) _This boy. I know I've seen him somewhere before. Could he really be related to that woman. _(He stopped dead in his tracks)_ No. It can't be. Hanuko?

_(High School Garden)_

Jonah: _(Reading the manga "Death Note")_

Teenage boy: Hey, Jonah, did you hear about the new transfer student?

Jonah: No. Nobody ever tells me these things.

Teenage boy: Well, she's an Asian girl. A hot Asian girl who transferred from an all girl's private school.

Jonah: She's probably a stuck up bitch.

Teenage boy: Jonah! Girls who like that can't be bad!

Jonah: You say that now.

Teenage boy: Whatever, man. Later. _(He walked away)_

Jonah: _(Continued reading his manga when he heard a scream)_ Huh?_ (He saw a girl running away from a bee)_

Hanuko: Someone get this stupid bee away from me!

Jonah:_ (He ran in front of Hanuko and smacked the bee with his manga)_

Hanuko: _(She stared at him and then turned her head)_ I could have saved myself you know.

Jonah: But you just screamed for help a second a-

Hanuko: Thanks.

Jonah: So, do you have a name?

Hanuko: Hanuko. Hanuko Hanagawa. What about you bee man?

Jonah: Jonah. Jonah Sound.

Hanuko: What a sad last name!

Jonah: Hey, I can hardly pronounce your last name. Habagama.

Hanuko: Hanagawa!

Nobu: Sis! _(Runs up to Hanuko)_ Big sis, are you ok?

Hanuko: I'm fine, Nobu. Nobu, what are you doing here?

Nobu: The elementary school lets out before middle school and high school, so mom picked me up, but I wanted to say hi.

Hanuko: Thank you little brother._ (Hugs him)_

Nobu: _(Giggles and smiles)_

_(Police Headquarters)_

Jonah: Nobu Hanagawa! But just because Nobu looks like that boy, it might be a coincidence. I just need to find his address and maybe we'll get somewhere.

Hunning: _(Walked out of his office and passed Jonah)_

Jonah: Hunning, Nobu Hanagawa is a prime suspect.

Hunning: _(He stopped)_ If you think so, then bring back something that would leave his fingerprints. I'm going back to the scene of the crime to collect the knife the murder used. I saw him attempt to stab Daniel Garrette on the footage. There should be fingerprints from Daniel Garrette and the murderer on that single knife.

_(Hanagawa House)_

Hanuko: _(Prepared roast chicken and walked into the dinning room)_ Okay, for dinner, I made something extra special. I made your favorite, Nobu. Roast chick- _(She noticed that Nobu and Yukino were looking down at the table with depressed looks on their faces. She looked confused)_

_(Nobu's Room)_

Yukino: _(Slept soundly asleep on Nobu's bed)_

_(Hanagawa Family Room)_

Nobu: _(Wide awake on the couch under a blanket staring at the ceiling. On the ceiling, he saw the face of Daniel Garrette)_

_(Grocery Store)_

Hanuko:_ (Looked at vegetables when a strange man walked up to her)_

Jonah: Good morning, Hanuko.

Hanuko: _(She looked and noticed it was Jonah Sound out of police uniform)_ How do you know my name, officer?

Jonah: Come on. You don't remember me at all. Well, I forgot all about you too until late last night.

Hanuko: You don't ring a bell at all.

Jonah: Hanuko, we went to the same high school. We met in the school garden. I saved you from a bee and met your little brother on the same day. I think his name was Nobu.

Hanuko: _(She had a glimpse of someone hit a bee in front of her for a second and the face. The face was cute and young just like Jonah's face now) _That was you? Now that I think about it, he did look like you.

Jonah: That's because he was me.

Hanuko: The eyes and smile of an angel. The hair as beautiful as the sky.

Jonah: What are you getting at? _(He choked a tiny bit)_

Hanuko: _(She got closer to him)_

Jonah: Hanuko?

Hanuko: _(She moved her arms to hug him, but instead punched him in the cheek)_ Jonah!

Jonah: What was that-!! _(He rubbed his cheek)_

Hanuko: I wanted to see if you were still the softy I remember from high school.

Jonah: I'm not a softy!

Hanuko: That just proves it.

Jonah: Well, you're still stubborn as ever.

Hanuko: _(She laughed and looked around only to notice people were staring) _Did we attract this much awkward attention in high school?

Jonah: I think so. You know, we should spend more time together. I'm off duty right now. Would you like to go to the park or something?

Hanuko: Well, it's better than watching my brother's little love affair with Yukino. Although I don't really trust him alone with a girl.

Jonah: You don't?

Hanuko: Well, I told Yukino to treat him like a pet if he does anything obscene to her.

Jonah: I see. So, the park in 20 minutes?

Hanuko: Can't wait.

_(Dark Room)_

Mindgate: _(There was utter silence for a moment)_ Daniel Garrette, you were always a waste of the world's time. You piece of trash...

Preview for Farewell My Dear Daniel Garrette 03

Daniel: I'm dead... I'm dead... I'm dead... I wasted my life away, and now I'm all alone... I'm all alone... Maria... Maria... I'm sorry... for everything...


	3. Farewell My Dear Daniel Garrette 03

Ares Pinyin 03

Daniel Garrette

Maria Skyllan

Nature

Erik Sanderson

Mindgate

Nobu Hanagawa

_(Death)_

Daniel: Where am I? Where... am I? All I see... I see is darkness. Darkness... Darkness... Where am I? I feel as though I am tied down... though I am... tied... tied down... Dead... Am I... Dead? I can't... I can't be dead... My goal... my... goal... Maria... Maria... Ma-... ri-... a...

Nature: Dan...iel...

Daniel: That voice...

Nature: Dan...iel...

Daniel: It's calling me... calling...

Nature: Daniel. _(She appeared as she did when she met Nobu)_

Daniel: Nature... you're... calling me?

**Title: Farewell My Dear Daniel Garrette 03**

Daniel: Nature, why are you calling me?

Nature: Unfortunately, I'm not calling you.

Daniel: What do you mean?

Nature: Daniel, you passed away a moment ago. You were killed by Nobu Hanagawa.

Daniel: That boy?

Nature: Yes. He has agreed to help me since you are no longer of that world.

Daniel: So, when everyone dies, they get sent here?

Nature: Not everyone. Only the wicked get sent here when they die.

Daniel: But I'm not a wicked person!

Nature: You weren't when Maria was alive. That was when I called upon you. But then you let Mindgate take advantage of you. You took the path of the wicked in order to save me. Yet by working for Mindgate, you were also hurting me with those "sacrifices."

Daniel: I'm sorry.

Nature: Do you know what it's like to get those!?

Daniel: I'm sorry.

Nature: It was so painful! That feeling!

Daniel: I'm sorry!

Nature: Don't you know that those "sacrifices" don't just harm me but harm everyone else!?

Daniel: I'm sorry!! _(He yelled at the top of his lungs)_

Nature: Of course it doesn't matter now that you're dead. Just like Maria.

Daniel: Maria...

_(Daniel's Room)_

Daniel: Maria, I'd like to show you the park?

Maria: The park?

Daniel: Well, you're new around here. I thought, I'm a nice guy. Why don't I show you around a little.

Maria: That would be wonderful. _(She smiles)_

Daniel: _(He smiles back and giggles)_

_(Park)_

Daniel: Here we are. The park.

Maria: Wow! It's so pretty!

Daniel: I know. I come here every Thursday morning. Hey, there's something here I want to show you.

Maria: What would that be?

Daniel: _(He grabbed her hand) _You'll see. _(He ran to a beautiful tree) _This is my favorite tree. I always sit under it to think about life and everything, or just to unwind.

Maria: Daniel, it's so lovely. _(She laid down under the tree)_

Daniel: _(Laid down next to her) _Maria?

Maria: Yes?

Daniel: I know we just met a few weeks ago, but I think I'm madly in love with you.

Maria: Really?_ (She started to tear up)_

_(Death)_

Nature: You and Maria were such a lovely couple.

Daniel: I know. You know.

Nature: Do you remember what happened later that day?

Daniel: Yes. Yes I do.

_(Park)_

Daniel:_ (At night, Daniel is sleeping beside Maria)_

Nature: How lovely. A beautiful sight of life at its fullest.

Maria: _(Wakes up and motions to Daniel) _Daniel, did you hear that?

Daniel:_ (Wakes up) _Hear what?

Nature: Hear me. _(She revealed herself in front of Daniel and Maria)_

Daniel: Who are you?

Nature: I am Nature.

Daniel: Nature?

Maria: How can that be possible?

Nature: Nature is a goddess just as Earth, Water, and Air; just as Fire is a god.

Daniel: Then why are you here?

Nature: Every Thursday, you come to this tree. Are you aware that every time you come, you get closer and closer into revealing to yourself the truth behind life?

Daniel: No. I never noticed.

Nature: Today, you have become closer by not only coming on a different day, but by bringing along a potential spouse.

Maria: Nature.

Nature: I will make a deal with you. I will allow you to summon Earth, Water, Air, and Fire at your will if you promise to help me from an evil known as Mindgate.

Daniel: Mind... Gate? Sounds like a puzzle.

Nature: It is not human though it prefers to be considered a male. Mindgate is a being that knows the truth to life as well as I do. I am a key part to life. But what Mindgate is doing Is hurting me. I am in grave danger. I need your help. Your help and Maria's help, Daniel.

Daniel: _(He looked into Maria's eyes)_ Nature, it's a deal.

Nature: So be it.

Daniel: But can you answer my question?

Nature: What is your puzzling concern?

Daniel: How do you know my name and her name?

Nature: I am Nature, therefore I know all that involves Nature. _(She vanishes into thin air)_

_(Death)_

Nature: Do you remember what happened a few months ahead of time?

Daniel: I think so.

Nature: You were home alone.

Daniel: You mean when I was kidnaped...

_(Daniel's House)_

Daniel:_ (Walked to the front door. He opened the door, stepped outside, and closed the door locking it, when all of a sudden, he got hit in the head with a baseball bat. He fell to the ground, and his vision started getting blurring as he began to black out)_

Erik: Heh. This is easier than I expected. Mindgate will be pleased.

Daniel: _(He thought as he blacked out) _Mindgate?

_(Dark Room)_

Daniel: _(He regained consciousness sat up) _Where the hell am I?

Mindgate: Stand up.

Daniel: Who said that?

Mindgate: I did. _(His eyes appeared before Daniel)_

Daniel: _(He stood up)_ Are you the one that goes by "Mindgate?"

Mindgate: Indeed, I am. Good work, Erik Sanderson. Your mission was a success, and therefore you will not be "sacrificed to Nature."

Erik: I always aim to please. _(He smiled)_

Daniel: _(He spotted Erik)_ Erik? You asshole! _(He ran to him in an attempt to punch his face)_

Erik: _(Just as Daniel was about to punch, he ducked down and punch Daniel in the gut)_ No wonder Mindgate wanted you. You're just perfect for the job.

Mindgate: Your name is Daniel Garrette. You recently chose to stop what I am doing to Nature. I assure you I am not hurting Nature. I am helping her with climate, helping her live on another day. Without me, Nature would collapse.

Daniel: What are you talking about?

Mindgate: Nature wanted you to stop me because she was too blind to see that if I am stopped, so is humanity and life among the planet and other worlds.

Daniel: Really?

Mindgate: Choose to help me instead, I will allow you to live for eternity. You will have eternal youth, and never grow old.

Daniel: And what if I refuse?

Mindgate: I will personally kill you and "sacrifice you" to Nature.

Daniel: In that case, I have no choice. Mindgate, I will humbly serve my eternity under your league.

Mindgate: Then you must perform your first mission. If you fail this mission, I will "sacrifice you to Nature."

Daniel: What is it?

Mindgate: You must kill a nuisance. She serves no purpose for me and is helping Nature. Therefore she must be killed.

Daniel: She?

Mindgate: Maria Skyllan.

Daniel: What? Are you mad!? That's the woman of my dreams!

Mindgate: "sacrifice."

Daniel:_ (He was hurting inside, but knew if he didn't he would die. He walked away as Mindgate made a knife appear in his hands)_

Erik: _(Stood there smiling with an evil grin)_

_(Maria's House)_

Maria: _(She brushed her hair when the door bell rang. She answered it, and Daniel was there) _Oh, Daniel. Please come in. _(She smiled and blushed)_

Daniel:_ (He looked down and frowned as he came in) _Maria, I seriously need to have a word with you.

Maria: Okay. _(She sat down on the couch)_

Daniel:_ (He sat next to her)_

Maria: So, how are you today, my love?

Daniel: Terrible. I came in contact with Mindgate.

Maria: You mean...?_ (She remembered what Nature said about Mindgate)_

Nature: Mindgate is a being that knows the truth to life as well as I do. I am a key part to life. But what Mindgate is doing Is hurting me.

Maria: Daniel, what happened?

Daniel: He ordered me to kill you. If I don't, then I will be killed. I don't want to kill you, but if I don't then I will be killed. It's so confusing. I can't take it! _(He took out the knife and attempted to stab himself in the heart)_

Maria: _(She grabbed the knife in time)_ Daniel! What are you doing!? Your not acting like yourself!

Daniel: I know. I'm just... scared.

Maria: Don't be scared, Daniel. I will do anything for you, just as-

Daniel: I will do anything for you.

Maria: Live the rest of your life. I love you, and I will be waiting for you on the other side.

Daniel: _(He looked down)_

Maria: _(She grabbed the knife)_

Daniel: Wait! Maria!!

Maria: _(She ran upstairs)_

Daniel: Maria! Don't do this for me!

Maria: _(She slammed the door to her room shut)_

Daniel: Maria! _(He kicked the door open, and saw her by the open window) _Maria, stop this!

Maria: I'll do anything for you. _(As she raised the knife to her neck, she said her final words) _Daniel...

Daniel: No.

Maria: I love...

Daniel: No!

Maria: you.

Daniel: Maria, no!! _(He jumped to stop her)_

Maria:_ (She stabbed herself in the heart just before Daniel could stop her, and fell out the window)_

Daniel: _(He looked down and saw Maria's dead body)_ Maria. _(He looked closer and saw that out of all th places she could stab herself, she chose the heart. He looked down and frowned even more)_

_(Death)_

Daniel: It was all my fault...

Nature: It was not your fault. It was Mindgate's fault.

Daniel: They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

Nature: Being random now?

Daniel: No. I did not see my life flash before my eyes. When that boy pushed me.

Nature: Nobu.

Daniel: When Nobu pushed me...

_(Mall)_

Daniel:_ (Falling from the second floor. He looked up and didn't see the mall's ceiling. He saw the open window that Maria fell out of and himself falling to the ground in Maria's place)_

_(Death)_

Nature: You were manipulated by Mindgate, therefore you were not able to spend the rest of your life with her like you wanted.

Daniel: I wanted to spend the rest of my afterlife, but I guess that's not possible anymore.

Nature:_ (She frowned with sympathy)_ I have to show you something_. (She opened a time portal to show Daniel his Maria in heaven)_

Daniel: That's Maria!

Nature: This was an event that happened soon before your life came to an end.

_(Heaven)_

Maria:_ (She watched Daniel) _Daniel, my love. Your life looks as if it were about to come to an end. I don't think we'll be able to see each other in this world after all. _(She started to cry) _Daniel, I still love you. Daniel, I want to be with you. I want to be with you no matter where you are.

Nature: Maria... _(She approached Maria) _Where Daniel is going, you might not want to be.

Maria: Where is he going? Hell?

Nature: A fate worse than hell. He is going to Nothingness where he will remain alone for all of eternity.

Maria: Then I'll join him!

Nature: Are you sure you want to give up the possibility of reincarnation, the afterlife of heaven, everything luxurious beyond the world of the living just to be with your Daniel Garrette?

Maria: I'm madly in love with him. I'd still do anything for him, and if he's in nothingness, than I will be there with him until that eternity ends.

Nature: You are a very brave woman. As you have wished this, you will be granted your whim by Nature herself.

_(Death)_

Nature: _(She closed the time portal) _As you can tell, Maria loves you more than anything.

Daniel: Maria... _(He started to cry)_

Maria: _(She appeared beside Daniel) _Daniel, I have given up heaven for you.

Daniel: I saw. _(He hugged Maria) _I love you.

Maria:_ (She hugged him back) _I love you too.

Nature:_ (She just watched them as she slowly began to vanish into thin air) _My deed for you both has been repaid.

Ending Narration by Daniel: I have committed wicked deeds when I was alive. I was manipulated by Mindgate and lost the one woman that was important to me, but now, I'm dead. I was all alone. But now, Maria has given up heaven for me. I won't spent my eternity of nothingness alone because I want to spend it with Maria, my love. Maria...

**Preview for Just Friends? 04**

Nobu: Who is this guy? He keeps hanging out with my sister. Could he be that Jonah guy she used to hang out with in high school? But why would be just suddenly appear now? Something doesn't seem right, and I need to get to the bottom of it!


End file.
